Black Bolt
Black Bolt is the king of the Inhumans and eldest son of the royal family of Attilan. Background In the ancient Inhuman Kingdom of Attlian, Blackagar Boltagon (oftened shortened to Black Bolt) was born to two of Attilan's top scientiests, Agon, head of the ruling Council of Genetics and ruler of Attilan, and Rynda, director of the Prenatal Care Center and Queen of Attilan. As part of a test, Black Bolt was subjected to terrigenesis while he was still in the womb. Bolt was born automatically as the strongest of the Inhumans thanks to his extremely powerful voice. Thus, To protect the community and the kingdom itself, not to mention their human neighbors, Black Bolt was placed inside a sound-proofed chamber. From there, he learned discipline in controlling his powers and was allowed to re-enter his society as Prince. However, in his jealousy, Blackagar's brother Maximus conspired with Attilan's enemies in one of his many attempts to be King. Making a pact with the Kree Empire, Maximus brought the enemy right to the homefront, and Black Bolt immediately rose to it's defense! Letting out a battlecry that destroyed the entire Kree battle force sent against them...but the cruiser ship fell right onto the parliament, where the Council of Genetics held court. Where his parents were. With his parents dead, Black Bolt was the oldest son...so he became King of the Inhumans. His first act? Banishing Maximus the Mad on account of treason, for Blackagar did not have hte heart to kill his own brother. Thus began the Reign of the Midnight King, The Celestial Messiah, Black Bolt the Silent. It was not long after that he and Medusa, a princess of the royal family, becamse close and dear friends. Though Marriage was advised between the two by Karnak, they refused. Not only were they not ready, but they hadn't found that spark of love between them. They decided that what will be, will be. Personality *Protective - WHen it comes to his people, his citizens, the Inhumans? Black Bolt is ferociously protective. There is no length he would not go to in order to keep them alive and safe. When it comes to life in general? He is a young King...so he is very much so willing to help the common folk and even heroes alike, should their paths cross! *Reserved - Black Bolt is cool under pressure and almost never loses his temper for any reason. Even when the most dire of circumstances come to pass, he has a pokder face that is practically unfazeable. Not only that, but he trained himself not to speak under any circumstances. Not even pain or through fear or through necessity of speech. He will not talk unless he has to. *Heavy Is the Head - That wears the crown. Black Bolt is a King. a young one at that, but he's a good man with a good heart. But, he's willing to make the hard decisions for the sake of his people and his Kingdom. As long as his people benefit. The Midnight King has the heart of a King among Kings. *Untrusting - Unless you're his friend, Black Bolt can be slow to trust. He's already been betrayed how many times by his own flesh and blood? He takes nothing at face value and often requires proof of anything before he acts. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:Marvel Hero Category:Marvel Feature Category:Moon Category:Marvel Taken